One Choice
by Aoi Dragon
Summary: One Shot. Lisa and Jackson have fallen in love, but Lisa discovers that Jackson's manager side, Jack, is still there. Jack takes control of Jackson and kidnaps Lisa, forcing her to make a choice. JL One big allusion to Phantom of the Opera musical.


Aoi Dragon: I was thinking of this as I was reading other _Red Eye _fanfics… Some of them have Jackson having two sides, Jackson: kind and loving; Jack: murderous and cunning. So… I thought of _Phantom of the Opera_… Andrew Lloyd Weber's musical… the last scene. I'm going to try my best to make the lyrics different… I don't know if Rachel McAdams and the actor who plays Joe Reisert sing or not, but I know FOR SURE that Cillian Murphy sings. So, if you want them singing, be my guest… if you want them talking, I think that works too. Enjoy.

Summary: Jack has kidnapped Lisa after developing feelings for her in a strange and twisted way. Jackson is a good person; Jack is his dark half, the crazy insane killer.

Lisa awoke in a dark room with her hands tied in front of her with duct tape. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see one figure. The figure turned on a small light, illuminating the room, "Jackson?" He turned to her, but he was not Jackson. Lisa could tell by the gleeful insanity in his eyes that Jack was still at the surface. She glared, "Well, Jack, have you finally gored yourself in your lust for other's blood?" Jack's eyes narrowed, "Will I now be your prey to your lust for my flesh?"

Jack had her up against the wall, with his hand around her delicate neck in a flash. He sneered, "That fate which condemns me to swim in this blood has also denied me the joys of any flesh." He glared at her, "My managerial needs poison our love." His eyes flickered, letting Jackson surface for a moment, but Jack took control again and slowly let go of Lisa to prevent Jackson from fighting him.

"It's not you're managerial needs, Jack." Lisa stated calmly, "It's in your soul that your true distortion lies."

There was a rattle at the other end of the room. One wall was the type of gate that stores use to protect their goods. Jack's head snapped towards the sound, "Wait! I think, Lis', we may have a guest."

Lisa saw Joe Reisert illuminated behind the gate, "DAD!"

Jack harshly grabbed Lisa around the waist and held her close to him, "Joe, this really is an unparalleled pleasure. I have very much hoped that you would come." He grinned insanely, "Just so you can see what I'm going to do to your daughter before I kill you. So, now my wishes come true and you have truly made my night."

"Jack, let me go!" Lisa gasped frantically, only to have Jack tighten his grip on her waist.

"Jack, free her! Do what you like, just free my daughter! Don't you have any pity left?" Joe banged against the gate.

"Your father makes a very passionate plea." Jack taunted.

"Dad, it's useless. Get out of here while you still can. I'll be alright." Lisa cried.

"You can't do this alone, Lisa. I love you too much to let you die in front of me." Joe yelled back, "Jack, show some compassion!"

"Compassion is weakness. I will never show the world compassion!" Jack growled.

"Let me see my daughter…" Joe begged, "Let me see Lisa."

"Be my guest, sir." Jack raised the gate from a button on the table next to the lamp. He turned to Joe and walked towards him, holding something neither could see behind his back, "Joe Reisert, welcome. Did you think that I would harm Lisa? Why would I make her pay for the final sin that is yours?" He wrapped a rope around Joe's neck and tied him to the gate as it lowered automatically.

"NO!" Lisa cried, lunging at Jack. He easily threw her off, sending her sprawling across the tiny room.

Jack sneered at Joe, "Nothing can save you now, except, maybe, Lisa." Jack turned to Lisa and she slowly stood again, "Lisa, you have to make a choice. Start a new life with me, you can buy his freedom with your love for me. If you refuse me, you'll send your father to his death. This is your choice. No going back now. This is the point of no return!"

Tears welled up in Lisa's eyes, "I would have shed tears for you if you were Jackson, but you're not. I HATE YOU JACK! I hate you!" Her tears streams freely down her face.

Jack pulled on the rope, and Joe choked, "No more useless pity, Lisa. There's no point in fighting. Either way you chose, Lis', I win. So, do you end your days with me? Or will you send your father to his to his grave?"

"Why would you make her lie to you only to save me? She loves Jackson. Not Jack." Joe growled.

Jack glared at him and pulled on the rope again and glared at Lisa, "This is the final threshold, and once again, your father's life is the prize you must earn."

Joe whimpered as the rope tightened again, "I tried so hard to free you from this madman."

"You've deceived me." Lisa whispered softly, "I thought you had changed. I thought that Jack from the plane was gone."

"You try my patience, Lis'. Make your choice." Jack growled, pulling on the rope much harder than he had before, proving that he was ready to kill Joe at any moment if she didn't choose Jack.

Tears streamed down Lisa's face as she looks from Joe to Jack. Her lower lip quivered, and she slowly walked towards Jack, pity in her eyes, "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life did you have before you became a manager?" She opened Jack's free hand, revealing a sparkling ring, "You'll never be alone again." Lisa slipped on the ring and kissed Jack.

Jack's arms went slack, releasing Joe from the tightened rope, as he kissed Lisa. Jack slowly faded to the back of the mind, letting Jackson come to the surface again. Tears slowly spilled down his face. Lisa noticed this and broke the kiss to look in to his crystalline blue eyes.

"Lis'" Jackson murmured.

Lisa smiled gently, "Jackson." She kissed him again with more passion. Jackson held her gently in his arms.

Now Jackson had to make a choice. If she really did stay with him, Jack could never come out to play again. That was impossible, for Jack was part of him, and Jackson needed Jack for his jobs. He had to let her go, and he knew it. To keep her safe, Jackson had to let her go.

Lisa parted from him and looked in to his sad eyes, "What's wrong, Jackson?"

Jackson pushed her towards Joe, "Take her. Forget about me. Forget all that has happened. Leave me alone. Get out of here before Jack surfaces again." Lisa quickly untied her father as Jackson said all of this.

"But Jackson." Lisa gazed back at him.

"Go now!" Jackson opened the gate, "Leave me!"

Lisa pushed Joe out of the room and turned back to Jackson. She put the ring in the palm of his hand. Jackson looked up at her sadly, "Lisa, I love you. Go. Please. You'll be safer with out me around." There was longing, guilt and sorrow in his eyes, "Maybe some day… when the organization no longer needs Jack, he'll leave me. Then I'll come find you." Jackson stroked Lisa's cheek gently.

She bent down and gently kissed him, "I love you, Jackson. Nothing will ever change that." She did not let go of his hand until she could not reach him any more. After the gate closed behind her, she looked back at Jackson's sorrowful face. The dim light glistened off of his tears. Slowly, and reluctantly, she left, leaving Jackson forever.


End file.
